


A Repeat Performance

by surrenderdammit



Series: Victory 'Verse [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Sequel, Successful!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Direct sequel to my fic "Victory". I recommend that you read that one first, but you could read this one on its own.</b>
</p><p>Almost two hours into the <i>‘good job on winning the case for us, now show us again why we should continue to hire you’</i> meeting, Harvey is willing to lose more than one limb if only to escape the excruciating company of the Tedious Triplets™ and fucking <i>Louis Litt</i>, the Rat Man. That is when, with a stroke of unforeseen luck, the bar is approached by the <i>perfect</i> excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Repeat Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so....this had been mostly written since just a few days after "Victory", and well before "Take on the World and Win". But, eh. Well, I'm not super happy with it so I hung on to it, but...well. Here it is now :,D
> 
> Please excuse any typos/grammatical errors! English isn't my first language :) Also, I'm still a bit new to writing Suits fics, so there's that.
> 
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy! Thank you all who have shown such a great support of my other instalments in this 'verse! It means a lot <33333

**.**

**There I was, minding my own business, when suddenly…**

.

It’s with a painful sigh that Harvey settles down next to Louis at the table, plastering on a charming smile for their clients. It had mostly been Louis’ case: a dreary thing, focused mostly on finances, and despairingly clean-cut for its kind. Harvey is here on Jessica’s behalf: an increasingly (in)famous face and big name from the company, to finish off the pleasantries and to tie up the case with a bit of casual socializing.

If he’s lucky, he can cite other obligations an hour or so into the evening, when everyone has tired of each other sufficiently to politely ignore blatant excuses for bowing out early. If he’s unlucky, chances are Mr. Worthington and the brothers Mr. Adams will be of the tedious kind: utterly dull and completely impervious to the extreme boredom of the evening. If the latter is the case, then he might well be stuck here for an unknown amount of time, in agony, attempting to drown himself in expensive single malt. To leave before the clients, and before they have suggested wrapping things up themselves, would be like shooting yourself in the foot with a two-barreled shotgun, in Jessica’s – and therefore, according to her, _Harvey’s_ – book.

Almost two hours into the ‘ _good job on winning the case for us, now show us again why we should continue to hire you_ ’ meeting, Harvey is willing to lose more than one limb if only to escape the excruciating company of the Tedious Triplets™ and fucking _Louis Litt_ , the Rat Man. That is when, with a stroke of unforeseen luck, the bar is approached by the _perfect_ excuse.

Said excuse is petite and brunette, with big blue eyes and a pretty face, in heels and a skirt that hugs her pert ass _just so_. When she sits down and bends over, reaching for her ankle to knead at it absently, he’s sold. Slim legs, the barest hint of a bra peeking through a gaping blouse, tousled hair. Like he said, _perfect_.

He _does_ have an _impeccable_ eye for these things.

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Harvey interrupts the monotonous silence that had persisted since Louis’ latest anecdote fell flat, like a hippo belly flopping. “But I think my private celebration just arrived.”

Winking at the slight surprise on their clients’ faces, Harvey shamelessly takes advantage of his own reputation – _that_ , he will justify, if needed, _completely precedes_ _him_ – to pick up his drink and make a graceful run for it. From the look of resigned amusement on all faces but Louis’, Harvey is sure he will get away with it. If not, he will still maintain it was worth it. The mile of legs he’s staring at agrees.

As he approaches his well-timed (and well-shaped) excuse – the pretty brunette that will surely look gorgeous on his bed, tiny and naked and eager – he watches her toast the air and exclaim, “To victory!” in a cheerful voice. He gets close enough to lean silently against the counter next to her, and watches her with amusement as she takes a drink with her eyes closed, and relaxes. He nearly snorts out loud when she continues talking to air, stating: “Oh, I love the taste of BAMF in the evenings.”

Smirking, he leans in close, talking lowly in her ear: “What are we celebrating?”

She startles, and nearly falls off her bar stool until he grabs her around her narrow waist, catching a whiff of her scent (flowery perfume lingering), and getting a feel of her body this close to him. He stalls for perhaps a moment too long, before moving back.

“Uh,” is all she has to say to that, making him fight a smirk. He offers her a charming smile instead, enjoying the way she looks him over, obviously pleased at what she finds by the start of a blush on her soft cheeks.

“Hello to you too,” he prompts her, softening his smile and brining his drink up for a mock salute. He watches with rapt attention as the flush on her cheeks darkens. If an opportunity presents itself, he will lean over and chase the blush with his fingers and lips, but for now he concentrates on the conversation he’s trying to start.

When she stutters, “Yes, hi,” before gingerly sipping at her dirt swill of a drink, he counts it as progress. He nearly cracks up when she follows it with an awkward, and appealingly hopeful, inquiry of: “You looking for someone?”

He decides to be honest, humming absently. “Yes, in a manner of speaking.” He had been desperately looking for an excuse to blow this joint, when she had gracefully provided him with just that by simply walking through the doors. It doesn’t hurt that apart from being pretty, she is already interesting. Dressed for business as she is, he had expected to be given the cold shoulder women in a cut-throat world wields so well with a sharp tongue and suspicion to back it up, used to fighting for their space as they are. It would’ve been a familiar, if challenging, attitude to charm. Another expected response could perhaps have been coy, though an undesirable one would have been a nervous and uncomfortable indulgence to his advances, to which he would’ve responded by walking away. If the one he is flirting with feels uncomfortable rather than interested, there’s no point, nor any fun to be had in it.

So far, the young woman seems interested, if slightly off-balance by his attention. He’s looking forward to see where this goes, so he turns to face her better, bracing his left arm on the counter and striking a relaxed, but attentive, pose. “I’m interested in what’s got you looking so smug, actually,” he begins, getting the ball rolling. Remind her of her good mood, and express an interest. It’s fortunate for him that this time the latter is refreshingly genuine on his part. “It seems like it could be interesting. Well,” he pauses to wince, gesturing behind him toward the _Fantastic_ _Four_ he left behind in favor for her. He is entirely sincere as he continues, “more interesting than my previous company, at the very least. Humor me?” 

When this earns him an amused snort, he mentally cheers and puts down a point for himself. “See what I mean?” he implores, unable to hold back a pleased grin. That she rolls her eyes at him doesn’t bother him, because she’s leaning in closer and is still smiling.

“I do,” she confirms, and he is delighted, because he would have been disappointed had she not recognized Louis and the Tedious Triplets™ for what they are: sedatives strong enough to knock out half of Manhattan.

What comes next, he _hadn’t_ expected.

Mike Ross, Junior Associate extraordinaire.

She is _fascinating_.

.

I **collected the spoils of victory…**

.

Afterwards, when Mike has drifted off to sleep and Harvey is smirking smugly and content up at his ceiling, Harvey concludes that it’s remarkably refreshing to flirt with a cheeky, smart-mouthed little thing that doesn’t resent him on principle, and seems to take as much pleasure in their frankly ridiculous banter as himself. There’s nothing of the frustration that a cold shoulder and suspicious glares would bring, yet more challenging than a play at coyness, and it’s overall better than he could’ve expected.

It helps that Mike is intriguing, though he would’ve enjoyed himself regardless. She is _amazing_ in bed, and that’s coming from Harvey “My Bedpost Resembles a Scratching Post from All the Notches” Specter.

Overall, Ten out of Ten, would do again. 

 .

**…And then I woke up to _this?_**

**_._ **

When Harvey wakes, it’s with a lazy, self-satisfied smile on his face. He remembers last night perfectly, the last vestiges of a pleasant dream-memory clearing away as he regains full consciousness. The night out for drinks and socializing with Louis and the Tedious Triplets™ – an event he had loudly and vehemently protested to Jessica’s deaf ears – had taken a pleasant turn. Michelle “Mike” Ross had turned out to be a most intriguing distraction, taking him by surprise as few – if any – ever does.

Humming contently, he reaches out for her, only to find the bed empty. Opening his eyes, he glares at the messy sheets and bunched up comforter, noting they’re still warm. He waits for a moment, hoping she’s merely gone looking for the bathroom, and after a minute or two, he hears the soft padding of bare feet approaching. Smirking, Harvey closes his eyes again and rolls over onto his back, stretching to allow the comforter to slide down his body, baring his chest and most of his stomach. If there’s something he knows how to do, it’s to put on an excellent show.

When this doesn’t earn him any direct response, he cracks his eyes open and very nearly yelps in startled surprise to find Mine leaning over him, sporting a serious expression that’s framed by her tangled, messy hair falling just short of tickling him in the face. He blinks in confusion, giving her an once-over and noting with masculine pride that she’s clad in nothing but his crumpled (and _unbuttoned,_ praise the powers that be) dress shirt and her panties. Looking back up to her face, he opens his mouth to ask why she isn’t in bed for round two, when she interrupts him.

“This is very important. Captain Kirk, or Picard?” she asks, deadpan.

Harvey stalls, staring at her dumbfounded and wrong-footed. The hell? “Captain Kirk, James T. The one and only: _the Man_ ,” he replies before he can engage his brain. A wide, manic grin spreads across Mike’s face and Harvey will go to his grave before he admits he’s…not scared, but perhaps a bit…discomfited ( _intimidated,_ a voice sounding suspiciously like a gleeful Donna whispers in the back of his mind) by it.

“Wise choice, old man,” she quips, before jumping him, forcing an ‘oof’ out of him as she straddles his waist, knees on either side. Automatically, his hands land on her hips, steadying her and helping to brace what little weight she has (skinny little thing that she is). 

“I take it you found my _Star Trek_ collection,” he finally pieces together, blaming his slow reasoning on the lack of caffeine in his system and being confronted with a pretty face such as hers this early in the morning. Mike also has a knack for startling him: he should really be on his toes with this one.

Grinning, Mike leans down to brace herself on her hands on either side of his face, coming in close and kissing him chastely on the mouth. “ _If_ I did! I had half a mind to take off with it in the wee hours of the morning, like a thief in the night. Sadly, I didn’t go by any of my aliases last night. _Pity_.”

Harvey chuckles and promptly pinches her ass, enjoying the way she jerks against him and squeaks. He’s too old and jaded to find anyone adorable, much less a grown woman, no matter how young she looks in the light of the morning. Ridiculous: she’s sleep mussed and fucked out, bearing marks from his mouth on her skin and with her breasts hanging out in the open. He groans in appreciation at both the sight of her, and the feel of her as she sits back on his morning erection.

“Oh really,” he hums, sliding his hands up her hips to circle her tiny waist, counting her ribs (what are they feeding the rookies at whatever inferior firm she works at? Air and Red Bull?), before moving up to cup her breasts. “What aliases might that be? Mouthy Ma’am? The Ridiculous Rookie?”

Mike squirms above him, putting pressure on his dick and pushing her chest into his hands. She grins wickedly at him, pinching a nipple in reproach, to which he bites down on a moan and stiffens. “More like Wonder Woman, Marvelous Mike, and _Michell_ eangelo, to name a few,” she sasses him.

He chuckles, squeezing her tits once before sitting up and pulling her close to his chest, scooting backwards with her until he’s resting against the headboard with Mike straddling his lap. “Cute,” he drawls, shutting her up with a kiss that taste of stale morning breath. He ignores it, continues to kiss her until they taste like nothing more but saliva, tongues hot and probing between them. When he finally pulls back, Mike’s lips are beautifully swollen and shiny, her pale skin flushed from heat and beard burn. Her arms rests on his shoulders now, her breasts pressed against him while she grinds her hips.

“Mm, cute, am I?” she breathes against his mouth, shrugging out of his shirt and tossing it. Before he knows it, Mike’s slithering down his body until she’s pushed her way between his legs, lying between his thighs. She wriggles around for a bit, tugging her panties over her bum and pushing them down her thighs and legs, until she kicks them off. Harvey sucks in a breath at the sight, grinning in approval as she looks up at him coyly, with her face so close to his cock he can feel her damp breath on his heated skin.

“Cute and _mouthy_ ,” he murmurs, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively while he slides a hand into her hair, and scratches her scalp with his nails. Mike guffaws, burying her face in his hip and nipping at his skin between breaths. His hips jerk once before he controls himself, grinning in response to her startlingly contagious mirth. It only lasts for a moment, before she’s looking up at him again, rolling her eyes. Harvey thinks he should perhaps feel _some_ unease at just how _easy_ this is, but for now, he’s about to get his dick sucked, so he chooses to shrug and flash his most charming smile.

“Cute huh? You’re one to talk,” Mike mutters around a smile, before pressing her face into his groin and mouthing at the base of his cock, her lips soft as she works them over his stiff flesh. He tightens the hand in her hair, pulling slightly; not to force her into action, but to hear that hitch in her breath he’d noticed last night when he did the same thing. It also helps keeping her hair out of the way from her mouth, though mostly, he does it to watch her squirm.

She moans now, licking a stripe up his dick before sucking his tip into her hot mouth. Shouldering his thighs up and further apart until he’s got his knees bent and spread, Mike uses her hand to jack him off where she’s not sucking him, and Harvey feels his toes curl in response to the slow-burning pleasure. As she settles into a rhythm – sucking the tip, sliding her lips down half-way, squeezing as she pulls up with lips and hand to suck and twist again respectively – he clenches and unclenches the fingers in her hair, tugging every now and then to feel the vibrations of her moans. He swears a bit, but is otherwise silent, enjoying the wet noises of Mike’s mouth working him over as he stares intently where his dick goes in and out of her.

Next time she pauses to suck on an upstroke – swirling her tongue around and lapping up the precum that must be _gushing_ out by now – she rearranges herself to lie flatter on her stomach, titling her head to line up her throat, angles his cock, and _swallows it._      

“ _Fuck,_ you beautiful fucking thing,” he hisses, shocked at feeling her take him down to the hilt, and of her throat convulsing hotly around him. Her new pace is brutal, intent on driving him insane, so when she pulls off entirely he can’t help but shout out in frustration, pulling perhaps too hard where he’s still grabbing her by the hair. His cock leaves her mouth with a wet pop, smacking against his taut stomach obscenely, and she smiles wickedly up at him with swollen, red lips he wants to _bite._

“Still cute, am I?” she taunts, the pest. He growls, bending down and taking a hold of her jaw, pulling her up to meet him in a hard, punishing kiss. Her back must be painfully arched at this angle: he can hear how shallowly she breathes through her nose, everything restricted in his hold.

“I ought to spank you,” he murmurs against her mouth as he lets her go, allowing her to sink back between his legs, though he’s still got a secure grip of her hair. She hasn’t even pretended to get out of it, so he gives her a playful tug for good measure.

It backfires, because she breathes “ _Mm, later_ ,” and squirms, leaving Harvey with but a moment to register what she said, before she’s closing her lips around his cock and swallowing it once more. He groans loudly, letting his head fall back against the headboard with a _thud._ He feels her tongue pressing against the underside of his dick, her lips tight around him and a hand tugging gently at his balls. She’s relentless, moaning and spreading her legs, hitching her hips up and giving him a fist class show. Harvey knows the difference between faking it and taking genuine pleasure in sucking cock, and the fact that Mike is so obviously the latter shoots a bolt of searing arousal through him. He isn’t surprised when it doesn’t take him long to reach that desperate state just a few well-placed sucks from climax, tugging at Mike’s hair in warning before realizing the uselessness of that tactic by now. Instead, he attempts to engage his vocal chords to produce sounds that aren’t just moans and curses.

“ _Fuck,_ Mike, you need to _let up_ or this will be over too soon,” he manages through gritted teeth, staring down at her. She pauses, his cock halfway into her mouth, and gives him a _look._ Pointedly, she slowly takes him down, swallowing around the tip of his cock at the back of her throat. He takes the hint. “ _Shit_ , fine, _go ahead_.” 

She does.

The wet heat and maddening suction proves to be too much after only a few minutes, and he’s barely containing himself from thrusting up into Mike’s throat. The little movements that slip through his control – small jerks, brief hitches – she allows with little difficulty. But as he feels himself starting to stiffen in anticipation, Mike sneaks the hand not fondling his balls to press a knuckle into his perineum. He startles at the pressure, hissing her name and a curse, feeling himself come undone. He quickly removes his hand from her hair in fear of yanking at her too hard, and instead grabs fistfuls of sheets with both his hands on either side of his hips. She keeps up the steady pressure, sucking him hard, but leaves off his balls in favor of holding down his hips as well as she can.

“Mike, I’m about to— _fuck_ , you need to pull off if you don’t—“ he groans, staring down at her, taking in her flushed cheeks, stretched lips, and damp, blue eyes. Her hair is a mess – from his fingers and last night – and stray strands stick to the sweaty skin of her neck, cheeks, temples, and curved back. She releases his cock from her mouth, replacing it with her hand, and jerks him hard and fast. She twists her fist and palms the tip of his dick, pressing a thumb at a sensitive spot that has him slamming a foot down where it rested on the bed, before she repeats the movement. He reaches out for her with his hands, cupping her hot cheeks, and pulls her up until she’s kneeling between his legs. Kissing her, he finally comes: toes curling, and hips grinding his cock into her hand. It’s a sweet relief, the hot build of molten arousal pushing him until he shatters, spilling out between them and wetting her stomach with sticky semen.

Mike continues to stroke him, slower now and not as tight, moving with his twitching hips. He moans and curses into her mouth, growling her name. She stops entirely when he carefully pulls her hand away, relaxing back against the headboard and pulling her close without letting up on her mouth. Her breath is hitching as she moans and whimpers into their kisses, everything wet and sloppy. He only breaks them apart to flip her around, arranging her until she’s sitting between his thighs with her back pressed to his heaving chest. Snaking a hand up to grab her jaw, he turns her head to resume the kiss over her shoulder, titling his head to meet her.

“My turn,” he whispers, kissing Mike’s damp cheek and marveling at the heat there. He hooks his chin over her shoulder and pulls her legs over his thighs, bending his knees and pulling them up towards him a bit to elevate her legs. As he spread his, her thighs are forced wide; exposing her swollen, dripping cunt.

“Shit Harvey,” Mike whines, letting her head fall back to rest on his shoulder and baring her throat for him. “I’m so turned on right now you could probably just fucking _breathe_ on me and I’ll come. Fuck, your cock in my mouth; when you came – that was _so hot,_ you _asshole!”_

Languid and sated now, after that rather _spectacular_ orgasmic experience, Harvey chuckles. He’s pleased, and flattered. He finds himself endeared and enticed by Mike’s genuine attitude, rare as it is in his life. “Let’s hope I can do better than _that_ , Rookie.”

She makes a pleasing noise of indignation, pinching the arm that he’s curled around her stomach to anchor her to him. “You’re calling me a _Rookie_ after _that_? I blew you mind! I’m goddamn Yoda!”

Harvey groans, half in amusement and half in disbelief. He sweeps her hair off the shoulder he’s peeking over, and leans in to bite it once it’s cleared, sucking hard. She yelps, and as he lets go, he moves up to her ear, nipping it. “Does _nothing_ shut you up?”

“Clearly, your cock did,” she quips cheerily, smiling widely and peeking up at him as he moves his head away in order to glare at her. Without warning, he thrusts two fingers into her cunt and watches with satisfaction as her eyes widen, her swollen mouth dropping open in a gasp. Against him, her body twitches, and as he curls his fingers inside her wet heat she _moans._

“There we go,” he murmurs, sliding his fingers in and out, burying them as he feels around for the bump inside to tap his fingertips at repeatedly in a come-hither motion. He knows he’s found the right angle when Mike arches away from his chest, head pressing down on his shoulder and her hips grinding up into his hand.

“Fuuuuck,” she keens, reaching behind to grab a fistful of his hair with one hand as her other clenches in the sheets beside them. He lets his free hand leave her trembling stomach, sticky with his semen, before sliding down to her damp pubic hair. He pauses to tug gently at it, before slipping his fingers down to find her swollen clit. It isn’t hard, the way it’s engorged in her arousal, and he pinches it as he continues to finger fuck her with his other hand.

“Look at you,” he whispers, titling his head towards her face but looking down at her squirming body. “Spread wide open and _soaking_ my fingers. You hear that?” He fucks her hard, wriggling his fingers to hear the squelchy noise of her pussy ringing out loud in the silence around them. “So wet, and all for me. Moaning so _prettily_. I wonder if you still would be, if I spread you wide like this in front of one of my windows? Wet and open for anyone to see,” she swears at him, breaking off into a high pitched mewl when he hits the right spot inside her again, while relentlessly rubbing her clit _._ “We might be high up, but we aren’t the only ones.”

Mike clenches around him, writhers against him, and bucks her hips blindly as he works her over, whispering more dirty things and hearing her moan for him. She wasn’t exaggerating before: she’s a mess already, so strung up and sensitive. He has her sobbing and whining, whispering praise and demanding more. It doesn’t take long before she’s coming, gushing out a trickle of come that drips down his hand and her ass, no doubt soaking the sheets. She’s a taut mess in his arms as she climaxes, collapsing back into him as the last peaks of pleasure shudders through her. Harvey keeps his fingers inside, only letting up on her clit, and enjoys the feeling of her pussy muscles warm and quivering around him.

“ _Fuck,”_ Mike breathes out vehemently, voice hoarse and used. “You really don’t play around with that shit.”

Harvey laughs, pulling his fingers free and dragging them through the dried flakes of his come on her stomach, messing her up further with her own juices. “You weren’t so bad yourself.”

He grabs her tits, squeezing them and wishing he’d taken time to play with them more. He bets he can fit one in his mouth, to suck and nip at it, while his fingers rub and pinch her other nipple raw. His dick twitches in a valiant attempt at revival, but it needs a little more ‘down time’ before it can pull off that trick.

“Mm,” Mike hums, catching his hand that’s wet with her slick, some of his semen, and bringing it up to her mouth. He groans as she sucks him clean, grinning around his fingers and releasing them with a pop. Before he can retaliate, she’s twisting around until she’s straddling his lap again. He kisses her lazily then instead, enjoying the faint taste of her cunt, and how her small body is pressed close and languid against his. When they break off, she leans in to nip at the side of his neck, licking at his sweaty skin and nuzzling behind his ear. “In the shared interest of mutually explosive orgasms, I think we should exchange numbers, at least. For _one_ repeated performance, at least.”

For a moment, Harvey freezes, the habitual smooth rebuttal on the tip of his tongue. As Mike sits back to look at him with her wide and blue, curious eyes though, he swallows them with unprecedented ease. You don’t become the best closer in New York City without taking some risks, do you? No, you don’t, and he’s speaking from experience.

He’ll bother rationalizing his choice later, when he’s not fucked out and high on contentment and ridiculous banter.

“Well, what are business cards for?” Harvey grins. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?”

Mike rolls her eyes, snorting. “What should we file this under then? Business expenses? You get to justify that in court, buddy.”

Sighing deeply in mock surrender, Harvey runs his hands down her back and settles one on each pert cheek of her ass. “I _guess_ I’ll scribble my private number on the back, then.” He squeezes her, smirking. “Though, mind you, if taken to court? I’d win the case.”

“Oh my hero,” she drawls, deadpan, and manages to hold her expression for a few seconds before breaking into giggles. “Oh my god, we fucked each other stupid!”

“Speak for yourself,” he quips, pinching her bum and making her squeal.

“Smug bastard,” she says fondly, even as she swats his chest in retribution. Brightening, she suddenly rolls out of his grasp and off the bed, bouncing on her feet as she looks down to where he’s left sitting, bemused. “Never mind your silly blathering, Mr. Specter, I was promised a _thorough_ cleaning _and_ a grand tour!” Clapping her hands, she chirps, “Chop! Chop!” before bouncing out of his reach when he tries to make a grab for her.

“Fine, fine,” he grumbles, “Jesus, you’re like a hyperactive puppy.”  Eying her brazen nakedness, Harvey admires her debauched look, which is bothering on filthy with the dried come on her stomach and inner thighs. He calculates the odds of round three as his cock twitches, and his patience instantly expands its limits.

Shower sex is underrated.

.


End file.
